Aroma a Levy
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Porque no todas las personas tienen el mismo olor, y éste es susceptible a mezclarse con lo que nos rodea. Levy/Gajeel Natsu/Lucy. /¡Horrible Resumen, perdón!/


Terror. Pánico. Miedo. ¡Corre! ¡Corre tan rápido como puedas!

Su cuerpo paralizado por el pavor temblaba, mas no por el frío que golpeaba con una devastadora fuerza, no. Tampoco eran nervios producidos por ser el centro de atención de todo el gremio, y no precisamente por su belleza, no. Veía a través de la ventana la escarcha cubrir todo a su paso, y cientos de ojos posados en su persona y aquella que ahora estaba en frente. Pero a pesar de la nieve besando la ciudad, dentro de Fairy Tail ardía. Oh sí, ardía con la misma fuerza de un volcán en erupción.

—Responde, Lucy.

Dentro de lo que era su descabellada familia gremial, había pequeñas reglas básicas que uno debía seguir para conservar su vida. Como no retar jamás a Mirajane, o molestar a Laxus cuando bebía. Pequeñas reglas que eran muy sencillas, pero vitales. Una de ellas, era no tocar jamás la propiedad de Natsu Dragneel sin su permiso. Y no me refiero a todas sus propiedades, porque él era igual de caritativo como de resistente a los transportes, pero había ciertas cosas que él no permitía ser tocada por nadie. Como su preciada bufanda, o… Lucy.

—Natsu, cálmate, no sé a qué te refieres con eso…

—No lo repetiré de nuevo, así que responde de una vez, ¿por qué tienes su maldito olor impregnado en todo tu cuerpo?

Ah… ardía con la fuerza de cien veranos juntos. Natsu Dragneel estaba, literalmente, echando fuego.

Los ojos preocupados de sus amigos miraban desde su posición, pues nada podían hacer. Intentar meterse en esta discusión sería lo mismo que robarle su pastel de fresa a Titania: una sentencia garantizada al hospital. La misma Scarlet estaba ahora de brazos cruzados, firme. Ella tampoco pensaba entrometerse, tanto ella como Grey entendían que aquella situación escapaba de sus manos y debía solucionarse únicamente entre ellos.

Lucy quería ser tragada por la tierra, ¡cómo se supone que iba a responder a eso si ni siquiera ella lo sabía! Y fue entonces que su inicial pavor se fue graduando a enojo, una ira desmesurada que sería digna de batallar contra el ardiente dragón que ahora le clavaba sus ojos como si fueran la cuchilla más dañina y mortífera.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando? ¿crees acaso que te engañé? ¿de verdad piensas que esperé a que estuviéramos juntos por seis años para engañarte?

Natsu se mantuvo inmóvil, impaciente. Y la tensión en el lugar se hizo sofocante. El mismo Laxus Dreyar guardó su postura y sus comentarios ácidos y burlones, pues entendía demasiado bien lo que estaba sintiendo Salamander en este momento. No era todo ventajas el tener cualidades de Dragon Slayer, en algún momento, alguna de esas ventajas osaba patearte el culo en la cara. Y poder olfatear a todas y cada una de las personas que rondan a tu mujer podría considerarse como una de esas patadas, no es algo que se tolere muy bien principalmente si ésta es una máquina de atraer hombres. Como, por ejemplo, Mirajane. Más de una vez había soltado algún que otro trueno accidental a los malditos imbéciles que se acercaban a ella, inundándola con su asqueroso olor y mezclándolo tanto que después le resultaba hasta difícil volver a encontrar el que pertenecía únicamente a ella.

—Dime por qué, Lucy –Insistió con sus dedos flameando.

— ¡No lo sé, maldición, no lo sé!

— ¡No puedes no saberlo! ¡Apestas a él!

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que responda a algo que no sé?! ¡Ayer no estuve con nadie más que contigo en esa misión, y hoy sólo estuve con…!

Ah. Las palabras se desvanecieron en su garganta. Sí… esto sería un poco incómodo.

— ¿Con quién, Lucy? –Instó

Vale, toda emoción negativa que pudiera estar bullando en ella segundos antes, se había esfumado. De pronto pareció encontrar una mente racional que le hacía entender que la escena realizada por Natsu no era más que una demostración de inseguridad por parte suya, y no de desconfianza hacia ella. Pero aún sin poder ser capaz de sonreír del todo, con una debilucha mueca dudó de responder.

Una cosa era mandarse a la hoguera uno mismo, pero cuando ya dependía de delatar a alguien más la cosa no era tan sencilla. Mordió su lengua, nerviosa. Fairy Tail estaba impaciente, nadie respiraba y parecía que el tiempo detuvo su andar para ser también partícipe de su respuesta. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué debía hacer?

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

El gutural ambiente se rompió con la dulzona vocecilla de Levy, que obligó a todos a girar al unísono para abatirla de miradas, ella retrocedió un poco, intimidada.

Y sólo tomó un segundo para Natsu procesar todo. Su nariz se elevó, inspirando profundamente de nuevo, el olor que inundaba el cuerpo de Lucy era cien veces más fuerte en Levy: Metal, carne asada, acero y un ligero perfume agridulce. Y entonces recordó que la maga estelar le había dicho al finalizar su misión que pasaría de visita por la casa de la peli azul, porque venía enferma desde hace unos días y quería comprobar que estuviera bien.

— ¡Levy! –El grito de Lucy pasó desapercibido para muchos, pero no para los más sagaces.

Erza fue la primera en encajar las piezas, y claro que para Laxus y Wendy no fue muy difícil tampoco, con el mismo olfato sensible de Dragon Slayer que Natsu. Pero la dragón del cielo se había tornado de un rojo tan estridente que alarmó a varios.

—Levy, ¡pero claro! ¡eras tú la que estaba bañada con el aroma de Gajeel!

Y el silencio que en un principio abatió, sucedió a la tormenta de gritos de la gran mayoría. Algunos más suspicaces como Mirajane, Erza e incluso Juvia, sólo se limitaron a seguir a la multitud, pues ellas ya tenían una fuerte sospecha. Tantas misiones juntos para "entrenar", llegadas juntos al gremio, sonrisas y miradas discretas no eran algo muy fácil de ignorar.

Pero para el resto la noticia había golpeado duro, en especial a Jet y Droy quienes ahora lloraban desconsoladamente mientras se apegaban demasiado melosos a Levy, la cual estaba igual o más roja que el cabello de Erza y balbuceaba palabritas inentendibles.

Lucy sentía culpa, pero no había sido ella quien la delató, así que eso la calmaba un poco. Aún así, mantener tantos años de relación en secreto y que se vengan a enterar porque Natsu hizo una escena de celos, no debía de ser muy agradable. Ella sabía que había algo entre ellos incluso antes de los Torneos Mágicos, pero no fue sino hasta que éstos finalizaron que empezaron a salir formalmente. Tampoco le sorprendió que él sintiera lo mismo por Levy, sus señales eran bastante obvias.

Y henos aquí, seis años después de los torneos, y todavía sin sentirse lo suficientemente seguros como para haberles dicho a sus amigos que estaban juntos. Pues bien, ya Lucy y Natsu se habían encargado de quitarles ese enorme peso de encima.

Levy se veía contrariada, agitando su cabeza en todas direcciones para intentar entender a toda la enorme multitud que ahora la rodeaba, sus ojos lagrimeaban y se notaba a leguas su desesperación.

Sin embargo, Natsu volvió a olfatear. Más concentrado en la maga de pelo azul, una, dos, tres veces más. Lucy le observó expectante, y justo cuando la pose pensativa y de sabiduría que había adquirido se desfiguraba con una de absoluta sorpresa, justo en ese momento que estuvo a punto de gritar algo, dos frágiles manos llegaron por detrás de él y le cubrieron con fuerza la boca.

—Natsu-san, por favor, no digas nada –Wendy suplicó con sus mejillas ardiendo. Poco a poco, cuando estuvo segura de que no diría nada, apartó sus manos.

— ¿Qué están cuchicheando ustedes dos? –Ahora era Lucy la desconcertada, habiendo pasado el fuego inicial, su carácter volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Nunca podría enojarse mucho tiempo con su hueco esposo.

—Hay algo en el aroma de Levy que me recordó a ti hace un tiempo, eso es todo.

— ¿A mí? ¿Y eso por qué?

Dragneel dudó, batallando entre sus ganas de hablar y la súplica de Wendy. Pero Marvell también pareció ceder ante la insistencia de la maga estelar, así que ambos procedieron a explicarle.

—No es ningún misterio saber por qué Levy-san tiene impregnado el olor de Gajeel-san… -agachó su cabeza enrojecida, causando una cierta ternura en la pareja- pero… no es sólo eso.

— ¿Cómo dices?

La dragón del cielo tenía su labio tembloroso, su cara pálida teñida de carmín y claramente se le dificultaba encontrar la fuerza para seguir hablando, así que Natsu continuó.

—No sólo tiene su olor, sino que está mezclado. No importa qué tan cerca hayas estado de otra persona, siempre se mantendrán las dos esencias de cada uno por separado, aunque sea difícil distinguirlas. Pero este no es el caso, Levy tiene ambos completamente fusionados.

Heartfilia no entendía del todo, sin embargo empezó a atar cabos. ¿Por qué algo como eso le recordaría a ella hace un tiempo? Y además, si hacía un poco de memoria, ella ya había recibido aquella charla de alguien más. ¿Quién había sido…? ah, claro, fue Porlyusica-san cuando…

Y sus ojos se desorbitaron, su mandíbula desencajó y un agua glaciar la cubrió por completo. ¡Pero por supuesto! Ahora todo encajaba a la perfección.

El estrépito que resonó sacó de su ensimismamiento a Lucy, llevando sus avellanas a la entrada del gremio descubrió a una aturdida Levy de pie, y a toda la multitud que la rodeaba hace segundos, dispersa por el suelo y algunos en las paredes.

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?

Y la otra atracción del circo daba presencia. Con su cara claramente disgustada por la cercanía masculina con su propiedad, Gajeel se ubicaba un poco más adelante que Levy, dándole la espalda y fulminando al séquito derrotado en el suelo.

— Gajeel-kun, ya lo saben –El pequeño murmullo tembloroso e inseguro de Levy tras pasados unos eternos minutos de silencio, fue su única respuesta.

— Entonces si lo saben, mi pregunta debería ser otra. ¿Qué mierda hacían tan pegados a la enana?

Bueno, eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba Lucy. Él pareció tomárselo bastante bien, quizás le había ido bien en su misión y eso le ponía de buenas, sea como fuere, era un gran alivio. Porque si lo que acababa de especular era la verdad, y secundada por los cazadores de dragones, era así, Gajeel Redfox necesitaría todo el buen humor que en su vida pensó siquiera tener. ¿O tal vez no?

En fin, si sólo eran ellos tres quienes lo sabían, no corrían ningún riesgo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes enana? –En un inocente gesto, pegó su frente a la de Levy para corroborar que ya no tuviese fiebre, como lo hacía antes de irse de misión.

Sin embargo, su simple accionar provocó en más de uno una estúpida sonrisa, en las mujeres más que nada. En los hombres fue sólo una sonrisa sincera. ¿Cómo no habían podido notarlo antes? Es decir, vamos, ¡eran prácticamente obvios!

La maga de escritura sólida se sonrojó pero no hizo nada por separar el contacto, aunque él lucía ceñudo, parece que su fiebre no había desaparecido del todo.

— ¿No estás enojado?

— Sí, te dije que no te movieras si seguías enferma.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! –reclamó.

Gajeel chasqueó su lengua.

— ¿Por qué debería? Nos han hecho un favor, ya no tenemos que decirlo nosotros. Además nadie parece particularmente molesto con la noticia, a excepción de esos dos. ¿O alguien quiere acotar algo?

Todos negaron, porque a pesar de que lo estaba preguntando sin malas intenciones, la promesa de muerte tras su voz a quien osara recriminar algo era palpable. Jet y Droy mordieron sus lenguas y continuaron lloriqueando juntos.

— ¿Lo ves?

El simple comentario desconcertó a la chica, pero tras unos segundos sonrió y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó fuerte, sin importarle por primera vez que los demás los estuvieran mirando. Se permitió hundir su cabeza en el amplio pecho e inhalar su particular aroma embriagante que tanto le fascinaba. Ah… una semana lejos de él es mucho tiempo.

El resto del día transcurrió como de costumbre tras el asfixiante calor de la riña matutina. Todos parecieron actuar como si el hecho de que Levy estuviera saliendo secretamente hace seis años con Gajeel fuese de común conocimiento, lo que facilitó inmensamente la situación.

Casi al anochecer Levy había caído víctima del sueño, recostaba sobre una mesa. Por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, el dragón de hierro la cargó en sus brazos y tras despedirse de todos se dispuso a irse.

— Saben, aunque ustedes no se lo hubiesen dicho, él se enterará tarde o temprano. No es algo precisamente fácil de ocultar –Lucy, Natsu y Wendy quienes charlaban a gusto, se giraron a encontrarse con Laxus.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No son los únicos con una nariz perceptiva –Sonrió mientras golpeteaba su propia nariz con su dedo índice.

Wendy se apresuró en hablar primera.

— No les digas aún, eso no es asunto nuestro, por favor –Una trémula súplica que salió de sus labios, como si aquello fuese un asunto relacionado directamente con ella, hizo sonreír al rubio.

— Oh, no hay necesidad. Él lo sabe.

Ahora fueron ellos tres quienes quedaron desconcertados, siendo Lucy la primera en indagar qué le hacía pensar eso. Dreyar sonrió sin malicia alguna.

—El olfato no es la única ventaja como Dragon Slayer.

Su casta respuesta dejó con hambre de más, pero nada salió de su boca.

Mientras que a punto de salir de Fairy Tail, Gajeel reía ciertamente divertido con la conversación. Oh, claro que no era la única: su oído era quizás más sensible que su nariz.

Miró a la menuda mujer acurrucada en sus brazos, profundamente dormida y abrigada con un una muy gruesa chaqueta que la resguardaba de la cruda helada. Su oreja se agitó un poco y ahí estaba, ese pequeño repiqueteo que conocía desde hace semanas y le provocaba una sutil sonrisa aún a expensas de la chica que desconocía su existencia.

Si Natsu y los demás creían que justo él, quien había aprendido a leer cada mínimo y efímero gesto en esa chiquilla de pelo azul, no lo sabía ya, estaban tan equivocados. Porque era algo más que obvio que por algo no dejaba salir a Levy para que se exponga al frío, y que cuidaba excesivamente que ella no se estresara ni se esforzara demasiado. También, si alguien hubiese prestado un poco más de atención, hubiese reparado en que McGarden hacía rato no se encargaba de una misión.

Porque Gajeel no iba a permitir que ese pequeño repiqueteo que le hacía sonreír se apagara. Esa dulce mezcla de aromas concentrada en su vientre era el único motivo por el que él iría solo a sus misiones los siguientes meses.

Porque su pequeño bebé tenía que crecer y ser igual de fuerte que sus padres, sin lugar a dudas.


End file.
